


A Sunday of Circumstance

by bluetoast



Series: Angels and Ministers of Grace [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Morning Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, naughty ben, naughty rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: Rey and Ben's days start together in bed and end together in the same place. The time in between, however, couldn't be more different. A long-lost friend from Ben's childhood surfaces in a way and in a place he never expected. Rey finds something in her mail from Saturday that is even more unexpected; and holds information that throws her whole perspective and her survival instincts completely around.HC Bingo Prompt - Disappearing





	

Waking up Sunday morning was nothing like Saturday. Ben had held true to his promise last night, and Rey wasn't too certain if she could walk or not. They had fallen asleep on their sides, and they had not put much distance between their bodies in their slumber. The last time she had seen the clock, right before she fell asleep in utter exhaustion, it had read half past one. She shifted slightly in the bed, the memory of last night sparking a rush of heat through her body. Behind her, Ben was still snoring lightly, his arm thrown over her waist, his hand slack against her stomach as he slept, completely unaware that his fingertips were grazing her belly. 

She leaned back just enough so that her head was resting on Ben's shoulder, his snores faltering for a fraction of a second before continuing. She closed her eyes and slid her hand between her legs, biting at her bottom lip as she started to slip her fingers through her sex, just trying to take the edge off of the feelings her memories had unleashed. She held back the whimper that wanted to break from her lips, the image of him pulling her into his lap and onto his cock while they sat on the couch just added fuel to the fire. She had no idea how she was ever going to keep a straight face while sitting on that piece of furniture ever again. It had been equal parts gentle and erotic, their hips moving slowly in unison, his hands roving her body while she had held onto the back of the couch, trembling from cold and from pleasure.

She supposed if she was a more straightforward sort of girl, she'd find Ben's slowness to initiate intimacy bothersome; in all the trashy romances she'd read, all the heroes seemed ready to ravish the heroine at any given moment, at any given time. Instead, she found it another one of those endearing things about him; always asking if she was okay with the situation. But once permission was given, it was like someone flipped a switch; it was like he just came _alive_. She slid a finger inside her quim, shuddering. 

“Is this a private session, or may I join you?” Ben's voice rasped against her ear and she stilled; she didn't even know he'd woken up. 

“Ben...” she swallowed, looking back at him as the hand hovering over her belly flattened and slipped upwards to cup her breast, and she could feel his cock poking against her rear. How could she have not noticed _that?_

He chuckled, kissing her neck. “If you wish to continue alone, just say the word and I'll leave you to it.” His fingers plucked at her nipple and she shivered. “Rey?”

“I think if I wanted privacy, I'd have gone to my room.” She let out a soft laugh that ended in a gasp when she felt his cock slide between her thighs, the head nudging against her fingers. “And something tells me you wouldn't be content just to watch.” 

“Not right now.” He moved slightly, pushing her over onto her front and before she could put her hands out on instinct to catch herself, she felt him drive his cock into her in one swift stroke, then began thrusting slowly in and out of her quim, his hands resting on her sides, his body keeping hers pinned to the bed.

“Oh you tease.” She grasped the sheets as he kept his pace even, only the depth of his thrusts changed; long, full ones followed by shallow ones that made her squirm. 

“This isn't teasing.” He leaned down over her, moving in those deep thrusts, his breath hot in her ear. “This is savoring.” Ben kissed her neck, then ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, his lethargic pace was maddening. “like the couch last night.” 

She pushed back against him on the next thrust, “It seemed different facing each other.” She groaned. “I could kiss you then. See your face.” 

“Last night began in sweet indulgence and ended in sheer carnality.” He drove himself into her, hard and swift for a few moments before returning to his leisurely pace. “and you delighted in every caress.”

Rey groaned and moved her hips in time with his. “What's with the vocabulary lesson?” She let out a gasping chuckle. It wasn't that she didn't like it – she did – but it seemed rather strange.

“I'm not one for vulgar language in intimacy.” He nuzzled against her neck, his tongue flicking against her ear again. “You create your art with a variety of mediums, while my canvas is words.”

She pressed her face into the mattress, not certain if what he'd just said was meant to be coy or serious. “I want to read what you've been reading.” The last word came out as a moan as Ben began to finally, _finally_ move faster, and she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her lower body upwards with him. “Oh _shit.”_ she hissed as he hit that spot deep inside her that sent her mind reeling. 

“Rey.” His arms slid under hers and her eyes flew open as he pulled up and back, the two of them now sitting upright on the bed, his hands settling on her breasts, cupping them as he drove his cock in and out of her. Over the headboard, almost as if noticing it for the first time, Rey saw the framed print of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_ hanging on the wall.

The glass of the frame might as well as been a mirror, and she threw her head back over Ben's shoulder and keened as the sight of what the two of them looked like. Against the dark of her eyelids, she could still see his expression; head tilted back, his mouth open, and that odd little strand of hair that was always falling in his eyes plastered to his forehead. 

Ben thrust against her twice more before he stilled, his breath hot and rapid against her ear. 

He lowered them back to the bed, him slipping out of her and moving to the side; she was still on her front, he was on his back.

She turned her head towards him, smiling. “Good morning.” 

He gave her a lopsided grin. “Morning.” 

Rey moved closer to him, resting her arms on his chest, her chin on her arms, his hand settled on the small of back, gently stroking her rear with his fingertips. His other hand came up, pushing her hair out of her face. “Did you sleep as well as I did?”

“Amazing.” He let out a chuckle. “I believe I've slept better this weekend than I did the entire month of October.” 

She arched an eyebrow, not entirely certain what to make of his statement. “What about September?”

“September I was busy relearning to walk without crutches, I was too exhausted at the end of the day to really fight sleep.” He let out a long sigh. 

“You still have your crutches?” She quipped. “After last night, I think I might need them.”

He chuckled. “You can stay in bed all day if you want. I'll bring you your laptop and backpack before I go to work.” 

“Tempting.” She pursed her lips. “But there's no food in here.” 

“True.” Ben let out a breath and pulled them both to a sit, kissing her softly. “Not hurt, are you?”

Rey returned the kiss, brushing her fingers against his cheek. She wasn't in pain, it was more of a dull, pleasant ache. “I'm good.” She kissed the back of his ear, and grinned when she saw him shiver. “Did you mean what you said about letting me have a private session of modeling?”

“Of course.” He brushed a kiss against her cheek before pulling away, slipping out from under the covers and picking up his discarded pajama pants. “Although the professor might want to know why I'm at an angle I shouldn't be.” He held out her oversized sleep shirt towards her and she took it. 

She pulled the garment over her head and then grinned at him, arms resting on her legs. “I still want to read what you've been reading.” 

He smirked in reply. “I'll make a list and offer you this piece of advice.”

“Oh?” She arched an eyebrow at him. “What is it?”

His smile turned into a leer. “Take Anatomy for your other science requirement.” He chuckled at her as he walked out of the room. “I'll bring you some coffee.”

“Thank you.” She called after him,watching as he vanished into the kitchen, and Arya appeared out of nowhere, chasing after him.

*

Michael's was packed with shoppers when Ben arrived at work, with the four open registers having lines that were five deep. He was actually surprised he was able to get to the back of the store and into the break-room without knocking someone over. He punched in, hung up his coat, taking down his black apron from the same hangar, and putting it on quickly. There was still a spread of food for the workers, most of it provided by the management. He stuffed an iced oatmeal cookie into his mouth before putting his radio on, wincing when he heard one of the supervisors' voices over it as soon he turned it on.

“Ben? I saw you come in. A customer wants tree number fourteen, could you bring one up to the front of the store, please?” She sounded far too chipper for him.

He finished chewing before answering. “What register, Allie?”

“Register four.” A new voice, Peter's, cut in. “Lady with the purple LL Bean coat.”

“Got it. Are all the trees still up on the mezzanine?” He inwardly hoped they had all been moved to the craft room, _like they were supposed to_ , as he went to the door. 

“Tree fourteen is, it's too big to be in the front of store.” Came Allie's reply.

“Damn it.” He muttered and went out into the hall, thankful that the isle in the back of the store was clear of shoppers at the moment – not much interest in display boxes and non-holiday scented candles. Going into the back-of-store, he scanned the row of boxes before he found what he was looking for. Tree fourteen was the biggest of the lot; a full sixteen feet tall when assembled. “And of course, there's no dolly to help.” He took the two packing bands in his hands, knowing that his body was going to hate him for this later, swung it around like a steamer trunk, keeping most of the weight on his hip as he headed back out into the store. 

He really hoped the woman had someone to help her with the tree to her car. 

Fortunately the sight of a six-foot-three man carrying a box nearly as tall as himself did a good job of clearing his path from the back of the store to the front. When he got to register four, Peter was still wrapping the woman in the purple coat's ornaments. “Just one tree, yes?” He asked politely.

“Yes, just one...” the woman stopped short, and Ben was glad he had put the tree down, or he'd have dropped it on his foot. “Ben? Ben Solo, is that you?” 

He gave the woman a half grin. “Hi, Jasmine. I didn't know you lived in Chicago.” 

“Just moved here this summer with my husband.” She frowned, “what happened to you?”

“A BMW challenged him to a fight and he won.” Peter interjected before Ben could answer.

“Ben, come back to the frame shop, please.” Allie's voice sounded over the radio.

“On my way.” He replied, giving the woman and his coworker a nod before heading to the back of the store. He hadn't seen Jasmine since before seventh grade, when she had moved away from Buffalo to Raleigh with her family. She'd been a member of his circle of friends, more so with Michelle than anyone else. The group had all lost touch with her, and while Jen had made an effort to find her the summer before the last three members of their group went their separate ways into their adult life, it had been for naught. “Shit” he said to himself as he moved behind the framing counter. Odds were, Jasmine had no idea what had happened to her childhood best friend. “You rang, Lurch?” He leaned into the shop, calling to the framing manager, the only person on staff who was taller than him. At six foot nine, Matthew Addams was the only person, other than Gwen, who ever made him feel short. He went by Lurch as he refused to answer to any modified version of his given name, and he was about as silent as the character whose last name he happened to share. He'd also given everyone else in the framing department nicknames from the show.

“Take the counter, Wednesday, I'm not doing perky today.” The man gave him a worn smile. “Someone forgot to ban politics as a subject during family celebrations.” 

“Ouch.” He answered, coming over to take the large wrapped frame lying on the counter. “Did all the dishes survive?”

“I think we're all on our own for Christmas.” He shook his head and turned back to the saw behind him. 

Rather than comment, he walked back out to the counter, checking the name on the brown paper before slipping it into an open slot. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he straightened up, blinking in surprise; it was Jasmine. “Are you interested in ordering a custom frame today, ma'am?”

She blinked at him, looking about ready to burst out laughing. It was a rather odd arrangement. “No, ah...” She covered her face with her hand, the same gesture that she had made when they were kids and she was embarrassed. “I was wondering if we could catch up sometime soon. It's been what, nearly fifteen years?”

He took a breath, letting himself relax some. “Sure, Jasmine. If we can work out a time.” 

Jasmine grabbed a flier from the counter and scribbled a number on it. “I just can't believe I ran into you, in the middle of Chicago, of all places. You wouldn't happen to know Shelly's phone number off the top of your head, do you?” She looked up and saw his face, the color slowly started draining from hers. “What?”

He took the flier from her and folded it, sticking it into his back pocket. “I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Jasmine – but Michelle died almost eight years ago.” 

“Oh god.” She swallowed. “I had no idea... how... how's everyone else? Nate and Jordan and...”

“Nate, Jen and I are all that's left, Jas.” He took a deep breath. “I'll put it at Junior Year was hell.” He saw a customer at the other end of the counter. “I'm sorry.” 

“Yeah.” she nodded, grasping the collar of her coat and turning. “See you.” 

“See you.” He walked over to the middle-aged man waiting for him. “Good afternoon, how may I help you today?” 

*

Rey pulled up the blinds covering the three windows of her studio/office. The two on the backside offered a lovely view of the roof of the building next to theirs, eight stories shorter than hers. Next to that was an office tower that soared at least a dozen floors higher than hers. The afternoon was sunny and bright, and opening the third, it revealed the view of the short neighboring building, and the main road that they crossed to get to the L. Any glimpse of Lake Michigan was lost by the trees. She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her overlarge sweatshirt, sitting down on the futon and emptying out her backpack. She unwrinkled the crumpled ball of paper that comprised next semester's schedule, double checking it. Western Civilization I, Composition 2, Beginning Ceramics, Early Art History, Introduction to Multimedia, Introduction to American Literature, and Acrylics 2. “What am I thinking, taking twenty-one hours?” She smoothed the paper down and stood, going into the kitchen to grab a ginger ale out of the fridge and to leave her schedule somewhere where she wouldn't lose it. 

She stepped back into the main room, picking up her pile of mail from yesterday. “I don't know when I'm going to have time to work.” She glanced down at Arya, who was cleaning her paw in the middle of the room. “Don't suppose you have any ideas on that, do you?” In response, the cat merely chirped and went back to cleaning herself. “Not going to often, that's certain.” Her stack consisted of four items; one of them a rather awkwardly shaped envelope from the university, the return address was that of her academic advisor. 

Rey felt her body turn cold as she tugged open the letter, only to find a second envelope, this one had a return address of a law firm in Dallas, Texas. She picked up the table knife that had been left lying out and worked it into the paper, using the blade as a letter opener. She pulled out a single sheet of paper and the fear that had overtaken her suddenly began to abate as another feeling settled over her. One of absolute elation.

_Miss Kenobi,_

_I am writing to inform you that your maternal grandfather, Alan Burnett, has passed. In accordance to his last will and testament, you are listed as one of the beneficiaries of his estate. Mr. Burnett has bequeathed to you the entire contents of three of his certificate of deposits (CDs) with Capitol Federal Savings, an estimated sum of $490,798.38. These funds can be transferred into an account of your own, turned into an account for you, or you may receive this as a lump sum payment via certified check._

_Please call our firm as soon as possible so that we may settle Mr. Burnett's accounts._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Brian Jacobson, Attorney at Law_

“Oh my god.” She had to read the letter three times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Suddenly having time to work next semester seemed to be almost negligible. “Okay, okay, calm down.” She set the letter on the table, holding her head instead. “I have to think.” She needed to talk to someone about this. Someone she could trust. Someone who had absolutely nothing to gain from her good fortune. Rey went and grabbed her phone, going into the kitchen and scanning Ben's list of 'Emergency Contacts'. 

If his grandmother had been a lawyer, and had been friends with her own paternal grandmother, then it was worth at least a call, wasn't it? If she couldn't talk to the woman, she'd call Mr. Dameron – he might help too. She bit at her lip, willing herself to keep calm as she dialed the number, hoping the woman wasn't the kind to block unknown numbers. It rang twice in her ear before it was picked up.

“Liam, are you borrowing people's phones again?” The woman sounded amused.

“Uh, no, no this isn't Liam. My name's Rey Kenobi, I'm Ben's roommate.” She let out a breath. “Nothing's wrong, don't panic, please.”

“Oh yes, he's told me about you.” Her tone changed. “And please, call me Padme.” 

“Sure.” She went and sat down at the table, her fingers resting on the letter, if only to make sure that it was still real, and still there. “Uh, this is kind of a weird reason to be calling, but Ben said you used to be a lawyer... and well, I received a letter in the mail from a law firm in Dallas. I – well,”

“What's the name of the law firm, Rey? There should be a letterhead.” Her tone was now all business. 

Rey scanned it. “Kenyon and Westfair. Then there's an address somewhere in Dallas.” 

“That would most likely be Anton Kenyon's firm. There was a piece of work. I had a few classes with him in college.” She paused. “I've been wanting to ask since I learned your last name, are you any relation to a Ben Kenobi? His wife was named Satine.” 

She felt her cheeks go pink. “Those would be my grandparents.”

“Oh gracious, and Ben didn't tell me.” she sounded affronted.

“Well, we only found out ourselves yesterday.” She chuckled. “And yes, he told me about the flat tire.”

Padme laughed. “Your grandfather didn't think it was nearly as funny as your grandmother.”

She smirked, then let out a breath. “I can't remember them all that well, I'm afraid.” 

“I'm so sorry about that, dear.” She cleared her throat. “Why don't you read me your letter? See if I can help with what's going on.” 

“Thanks.” She opened her ginger ale and took a sip before she began to read.

*

It was after ten when Ben let himself into the apartment. He'd had to stay an extra hour and a half at the store, missing the train that usually brought him home, and he'd had to wait another thirty minutes for the one that did. Rey had left the tree plugged in, but the rest of the lights were out. As he was hanging up his coat, Arya padded out of the studio, chirping softly in greeting. He bent down and rubbed the cat behind her ears, smiling sadly. “Sorry, didn't bring you anything.” 

He stood up and went over to the dining room table, taking the puzzle he'd gotten out of his canvas bag, and then went into the kitchen, flipping the light on and putting the tin of cookies he'd been given by his coworker Alicia. She liked to hand out a mass of cookies to all the employees for feedback on what she should make for gifts for family members. After he put the bag away in the pantry, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and went through his contacts, hitting number four. It rang twice before it was answered.

“You're up late,Ben.” Nate's voice sounded anything but tired. “Aren't you?”

“Just got home from work. What are you doing up? Doesn't your alarm go off at five?” He let out a laugh. “No, seriously.”

“You called me, BB, and you know how little sleep I need.” His friend's tone changed. “You okay?”

“Jasmine showed up at Michael's today. Remember her?” He kept his voice down as he walked through the apartment, nudging the door of his room open; Rey was asleep within. “She moved to North Carolina?”

“Who could forget the girl who only had the best backyard in all of Buffalo? A pool for the summer and a killer sledding hill for the winter.” Nate let out a breath. “I haven't thought about her in ages.” 

“Yeah, she's apparently married now and lives somewhere around where I work.” He went into his office, shutting the door behind him as he flipped the light on his desk on. “She gave me her number. She wants to catch up.” 

There was a long silence, and Ben knew what his best friend was thinking. “She didn't know about Shelly, did she?”

“No.” He ran a hand through his hair. “She didn't.”

“Did you tell her?” Nate's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. 

“Not in detail. Only that she's dead. Jordan too – and Mari.” He leaned forward on his knees, letting out a breath. “Fuck, Nate, it was like being back in high school and it was April of our Junior year all over again.”

“And you still made it through your shift? Damn, BB.” He let out a sigh. “I'm sorry.”

“Me too.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “did you tell Meghan about that year?”

“I did. She stated that if we ever decide to go after that bastard Armitage, she'll get rid of the shovels for us.” He cursed. “I hate that asshole.” 

“My mother wanted me to let that asshole move in with me. Did I tell you that?” His sorrow was turning into anger. “Just knowing he's going to be in Chicago makes me want to puke.”

“Maybe he'll be abducted by aliens before then.” Nate laughed. “Wait, no – I don't want him being the human they pick. They'll destroy the planet for sure.” He paused, and then cleared his throat. “Maybe he'll run into that Amazon of a neighbor of yours, say something crass and it'll be the last thing he ever says.”

Ben snorted. “She's already offered to chuck Bazine down the garbage chute.” 

“That bitch.” He muttered. “So how are you feeling? Be honest.” 

“I'm on an up.” He cleared his throat. “I uh... I have a roommate now. She's pretty cool.” Best friend or not, there were some things he just _wasn't_ going to tell Nate.

“She? What's her name?” His friend's tone change entirely. “Is she cute?”

“Oh seriously.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Her name is Rey. Cute doesn't even begin to describe her, and why are you so curious?, you're _engaged.”_

“Yeah, I am. Doesn't mean I've changed my opinion of Emma Watson and Meghan's changed hers of Tom Hiddleston.” He retorted. 

“At least you stick with someone close to your age. Hiddleston's what, in his mid-thirties?” He snorted. “And I feel I should point out that this isn't just any Rey. It's _three-buns_ Rey.”

“You're joking!” Nate laughed. “No way!”

“Yes, way.” He remembered something from earlier. “Did you really threaten the ICU nurse with finding a voodoo priestess to curse every sports team in Chicago back in June?”

“Hey, you're the only thing like a brother I've got. I'd have done it in a heartbeat.” He let out a breath. “I thought that girl was going to bust a gut when I said that.”

“I think she did, because she started cracking up when she told me about it.” He rubbed his eyes. “It's been a crazy weekend, so if it turned out her friend Finn and my cousin Liam are long lost half brothers, I would _not_ be surprised.” 

“I've met your uncle. If that happened, I'm willing to bet good money that her friend would suddenly be your cousin.” Nate snorted. “Exactly how many stray animals live at that farm anyway?”

“Never more than three at a time. The Skywalker Posse always manage to convince someone to adopt every cat or dog they've nursed back to health.” He let out a breath as Arya padded into the room and started to push her head under his lowered hand. “Speaking of strays...”

“Okay, that's different, because your cat is amazing.” He coughed. “Do you want me to tell Jasmine what happened to Shelly or are you going to do it?”

“I don't think we need to do that unless she asks. I don't think Shelly would want her childhood best friend knowing.” He sighed. “I just wanted to call, tell you what happened.” 

Nate was silent for a moment. “You're on the edge of a crash and burn, aren't you?”

Ben closed his eyes, swallowing. “Yeah.” The downward spiral had been lurking in the back of his mind ever since that phone call from his mom weeks ago. “I just need to make it through the two and a half weeks I have left in the semester.” 

“Start telling me positive things, BB.” His voice was calm, collected. Ever the reliable, steady and considerate Nathan Turabian. “Even if it's something as small as there's a carton of eggnog in the fridge and doughnuts waiting for breakfast.”

“My book's getting published.” His stomach swooped again; he embraced the feeling, clinging to it tightly. 

“Are you _serious_? Holy crap, Ben, that's awesome! Congratulations!” His friend's voice sounded the way the news made him felt. “This is the one about Kylo Ren, right?”

“Yeah, that's the one.” He let out a breath. “Simon and Schuster are going to turn it over to one of their editors, I should hear back from them in January.” 

“Well, you just keep thinking about that, Ben. Because that's something I know you've wanted for years.” He covered a yawn. “Sorry about that.”

“It's late, I should let you go.” He smiled down at Arya, who was pushing her head against his jean leg. “You have work in the morning, I've got class.” 

“You take care of yourself, hear?” Nate's tone was all concerned mother.

“I hear. Can you shoot me an email with the rest of the groomsmen's' email addresses and phone numbers?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “How big is this wedding anyway?”

“Not huge. Total number of attendants, counting the kids is seven.” Nate let out a breath. “The other guys are Meghan's two brothers and my friend Mitch from college. Please, nothing that will lead to embarrassing photographs.” 

“That's why you gave the Best Man job to me and not Mitch.” He snorted. “Talk to you later.”

“Later BB. Stay on the up, Shakespeare.” He chuckled and then ended the call.

Ben stared at his phone for a few moments before reaching over and plugging it into the charger, turning the light out right after. Talking with his friend had helped some; but he knew that he couldn't completely stop the down that was barreling for him. Just this past weekend should have gone a long way on preventing it, but he'd had downs before that had been preceded by good times. He picked up Arya, turning out the light and going into the main room before shutting the door. “It's too cold for you to sleep in there.” He whispered to the cat. 

After brushing his teeth and changing from jeans into the pajama pants he'd left in the bathroom, he double checked the locks before unplugging the tree and slipping into his room. He skirted around the bed, noticing that Rey had already turned on his alarm, and he smiled as he slipped into the bed. 

“You're late.” Her voice was half muffled by her pillow. 

“The store was a mess. I may have closed up the frame shop on time, but I spent a good forty-five minutes putting away returns and things that had been left behind at the registers.” He reached out, sliding a hand down her back. “I'd have called, but the weekend manager is pretty strict about cell-phone use on the job.” 

Rey snorted. “I'll bet your manager also doesn't have to catch a train to bring them home.” 

“That too.” He sounded a little more disgusted than he actually felt. “I didn't wake you up, did I?”

“You think I'm cute?” She turned over, blinking at him in the semi-darkness.

He chuckled. “I believe I said that cute doesn't begin to cover it.” he leaned over and kissed her gently. “Arya's cute. You're beautiful.”

She smiled in reply, before moving closer to him, laying her head down on his chest. “I'm glad you're home, safe and sound.” 

“Glad to be home.” Ben let one of his hands settle on the small of her back, the other resting on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Good night, Rey.” 

“Night.” She rubbed her cheek against him as her arm came over his waist.

Outside, it began to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr! I'm soldierofhalla17.
> 
> A note of thanks to the Reylo Sinner's Private Room - I trolled around there for some inspiration in the writing of this part.


End file.
